The Love Bleds from them
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Dragonheart is spending sometime at his house within Anvil, but thinks he might need some company from his ever loyal fan... but then his blessing gets shared around and they have a fun time. Lemon. Yoai.


**I Randomly got this Idea while Playing Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Note: He is already Grand Champion, Arch-Mage, Grey Fox, Master of The Fighters Guild, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and took Vicente Valtieri's Offer of Vampirism.**

**He is a High Elf, Maxed out Stats, Master of all 21 Skills and has witnessed the Defeat of Mehrunes Dagon.**

**Paring: Dragonheart/Fan.**

**Warning: Yoai. Vamperic Tendencies. Foot-worship. **

**Chapter One: A Weekend Away.**

**(Adoring Fan POV)**

The Grand Champion, I was following the Grand Champion! He was sure amazing when he cut down the Grey Prince… I wonder if he'd teach me any moves, I could do with Lessons…

He stopped moving and Turned to face me, "Anything I can do sir? Shine your shoes, carry your bags?"

"I'm Going to my house in Anvil, but I may need someone to keep me entertained" Dragonheart told Me.

"Can I come?" I asked hopeful of the answer.

He smirked devislishly, brushing some of his Gold Hair out of his face, "Indeed"

I inwardly cheered, I might be able to ask him to train me as a fighter.

We arrived late at night and he told me to take the Guest Bed while he slept in his own. I walked up to the room and found the Bed Laid out ready for me, I laid my clothes down on the side leaving only my cloth on, to hide my modesty and climbed into Bed. Falling asleep quickly.

**(End POV)**

Dragonheart smiled as he watched the young Wood elf remove his clothing and then climb into bed, he removed the Spell he placed upon himself, one of the great advantages of being Arch-Mage, he created himself. He walked slowly down stairs and then withdrew a bottle from a secret compartment from the Fireplace, he poured some blood into a glass a sipped some, it replenished himself nicely and tasted alright, though it was missing the thrill of the chase.

He headed off to the basement and found the Blood and Bed Chamber, where he would drain his victim, so far several people had fallen to him, no of the of any importance, just some Beggers, Orphans and best of all Virgins.

He laid down and fell asleep, waking up around 6 in the morning to make something to eat and hide the door keys. So that his toy could not escape. He walked up to his toy and awoke him with a small shake an hour later,

"Champion!" The Fan called, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Your food is on the table downstairs" Dragonheart told him smiling as he looked at the slightly muscular chest and Pale legs.

"Oh, let me get dressed" the Fan told him, "I have new clothes for you downstairs, eat first then you may change"

"Oh….. Um….." The Fan looked at the floor desiding on his next move, "Ok!"

"I'll be waiting" Dragonheart smiled walking out

The Fan jumped up and looked around, should he eat like this or… Dragonheart didn't say. Maybe he should then, if he shouts blame poor orders on the Grand Champions part. He walked slowly downstairs finding the Grand Champion in the sitting room by the fire, enjoying an Apple. He sat down at the table then looked at his meal, Bread, Pork, Wine and Somestrawberries and some expensive looking wine on the table.

The Fan gladly ate it all then looked over at the champion reading a book, he walked over to him and the Dragonheart put down the book and looked over, his eye level being on the line of his….. Private Parts.

"Where are my new clothes?" The Fan asked.

"In the Cupboard, but I'd like to ask some questions first?" Dragonheart asked, The Fan nodded and sat next to him, Dragonheart looking him over.

"What first sir?" The Fan asked.

"How Old Are you?" Dragonheart asked.

"18" The Fan smiled, Dragonheart nodded.

"Family?" Dragonheart asked,

"All killed during the Kislev Incident" The Fan told him.

"Partner or children?" Dragonheart asked,

"Never had one, nor thought about one" The Fan told him.

"And the last one is personal, may I ask it?" Dragonheart asked.

"Of Course!" The Fan smiled.

"Virginity?" Dragonheart prompted.

The Fan blushed and then gulped, "Intact sir"

Dragonheart nodded, "That will make this more fun. Please Stand"

The Fan stood in the centre of the room and looked down at Dragonheart.

"Please remove your cloth" Dragonheart told him.

"B-but….. youd see my…." The Fan told him.

"I know, and I am asking you" Dragonheart told him.

The Fan shook his head, "No"

"What if I commanded you to?" Dragonheart asked him.

"Then… then….. Then I'd do it" The Fan told him, embarrassing himself through his devotion to the Grand Champion.

"Then your Champion commands you to remove your cloth" Dragonheart told him, The Fan nodded and placed a hand either side of his hips removing the cloth and then holding it in his hand.

"Throw that anywhere, you won't need it again for our stay" Dragonheart smiled standing up and taking a step forward.

The Fan threw it away and stood their completely naked infront of the champion.

"Your very muscular" Dragonheart told him, encircling him looking him up and down, one hand moving around, touching his abs and back and moving up and down, going as low as was (At the time) Possible, and up to the neck.

"What are you doing?" The Fan asked.

"Enjoying my prize" Dragonheart smiled, "Even more so when you accept this"

"Accept?" The Fan asked, then he realised, he realised what Dragonheart wanted to do.

"So, do you accept my claim on you as a whole" Dragonheart asked, cupping the fans area in one and strocking his left nipple with the other.

"N….. Ye… N….. Yes Sir" The Fan nodded while moaning at the pleasure the champion was already giving him.

"Then let us head to your room" Dragonheart twisted him around and he walked off Dragonheart admiring the Fan's rear as he walked out of the room and up the stairs. Then following with swift speed and a naughty gleam in his eye. The Fan was sitting on the bed and had his legs spread wide waiting for Dragonheart.

"Come here" Dragonheart told him guesturing him to come forward. He slipped off the bed and stood there.

"What are we going to do?" The Fan asked panic evident in his voice.

"We're going to help you lose one of your problems" Dragonheart told him while smiling,

"Prob…." The Fan tried to say before Dragonheart's lips stopped him in mid-speech, the Fan's lips were still parted so Dragonheart slipped in his tounge, then he pulled them closer. Placing a hand on the Fans backside and squeeze it. The fan squeaked into the kiss and then jumped backwards falling onto the bed and revealing his hole to Dragonheart.

"I didn't realise you were so eager" Dragonheart smiled leaning forward and taking the Fans Penis in his hand and stroking it, making it grow and The Fan grown In pleasure.

"What do you want?" Dragonheart asked suductivly.

"I want you… to…..play" The fan told him

"To Play With?" Dragonheart asked smiling.

"Ah…..Ah Me-Ah" The fan blushed while groaning.

Dragonheart smiled and took the shaft in his hand and pumped up and down, the fan moaning and growning with every pump, the fan looked over at Dragonheart who was watching him and he leaned forward taking his Penis out of his hand. He moved to the Champions Silk clothing and removed the trousers and then the cloth revealing the larger Penis of the Grand champion.

The fan didn't hesitate and placed the whole thing in his mouth in one go, then moving forward and backwards, licking at the tip after a minute. Dragonheart removed his Shirt and shoes, dropping them onto the floor and then kicking them away.

The Fan was bobing faster and faster until the champion moved back slightly, removing it from his mouth.

"Sir, can I suck on something else?" The Fan asked.

"What else is there?" Dragonheart asked,

"I always kiss your boots…. So can I suck on your feet?" The Fan asked, sliding off the bed and kissing the feet that dwelt on the floor, the champion pulled a chair from downstairs and then sat down, the Fan sucking on drawing circles with his tongue on the big toe.

After a minute The Fan stopped and walked to the bed sitting down, "Now what sir?"

"Lie down" Dragonheart smiled, the Fan laid back, "Spread your legs"

The fan spread his legs to the ends of the bed and the Champion sat down on the end of the bed he moved his hand into a fist leaving all but one digit outstreached, he moved to the fan's entrance and placed the finger inside moving it forward and making the man groan his name into a pillow, which he'd placed over his face.

"Ready?" Dragonheart asked,

"Yes" The Fan nodded,

"I'm not going to do this without being able to see you" Dragonheart removed the pillow and then threw it away, he then lined up and pushed in slowly, once he was fully in the Fan Moaned.

"Your….. so big" The fan moaned,

"And your very tight" Dragonheart replied, "Now this will feel really good soon, then there will be some pain and then one of two things will happen, I'll explain that later"

"Ok" The Fan nodded, Dragonheart started to withdraw himself then thrust inside again, the Fan buckled his hips and moaned.

"Shh… we havn't started properly yet" The champion smiled, pulling back and re-angling again before thrusting in, this time hitting the sweat spot of the fan, who immediately screamed in pleasure loudly.

The thrusts became quicker and harder causing the Fan to moan louder and louder, even more so when Dragonheart let his load inside followed by the fan, onto the chest of the Champion.

"That… was… amazing" The Fan panted and looked up at the champion, who had started to suck the Cum off of the Fan's chest and then kept kissing until he reached the Neck,

"Ready for what comes next?" Dragonheart asked,

"Yes" the Fan nodded,

"This will either change you or hurt a lot" Dragonheart wondered, remembering his first time at having Sex, with Vicente Valtieri in the Dark Brotherhood, Then how he made him a Vampire, which was how every Vampire was created, by sleeping with another vampire and being worthy to join their lines.

"I'm ready" The fan nodded, and Dragonheart bit down hard allowing his fangs to peirce the veins,

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The Fan called, as Warm blood trickled down his neck and onto the bed, after a minute Dragonheart leaned backwards, the Fan's blood on his chin, teeth and lips. The Fan laying there and looking up at Dragonheart.

"What did you do?" The fan asked, not noticing the Blood or his pale colour.

"I gave you a gift, You want to do this for all eternity?" Dragonheart asked,

"If you mean sleeping with you, yeah!" The Fan smiled.

"Now you can, and soon I shall teach you three things, how to remain in the sun and not die, how to fight and how to master the use of the Darkness" Dragonheart smiled, wiping the blood of his chin and falling down next the Fan, who cuddled up to him and fell asleep on his chest, Dragonheart smiled, then too fell asleep.

**Shall I continue with the Vampire Lover of Dragonheart? **

**Until next time…. **

**SW.**


End file.
